dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Bright Blue Eyes
るブルーの |romaji=Hikaru Burū no Me |translated title=Blue's Shining Eyes |release=June 3, 1986 (Weekly Shōnen Jump, 1986 #27) |engrelease=March 2003 |saga=General Blue Saga |episode=52, 53 |previous=The Treasure! |next=The Great Escape! }} るブルーの |''Hikaru Burū no Me''|lit. "Blue's Shining Eyes"}} is the seventy-seventh chapter of the ''Dragon Ball'' manga. Cover The cover of this chapter shows Krillin and General Blue facing off against each other, seemingly about to fight one another, while Bulma is hiding behind a treasure chest. Summary Krillin can not believe how strong Blue is, and he slowly gets back up. Blue can not believe Krillin still wants to fight, and Bulma cheers her friend on. Krillin runs at Blue and leaps up, leaving an afterimage on the ground. He comes down and kicks Blue in the face. Blue gets up, and can not believe he kicked his beautiful face. Blue notices his nose is bleeding, and really freaks out. Now wearing nose plugs, Blue is very disgusted with the situation, and he looks towards Krillin and is going to make this kid pay. Then, his eyes flash, and Krillin can not move anymore. Blue says it is his Telekinesis, and Bulma can not believe it. While Blue threatens to kill Krillin, Goku continues swimming to the rescue. Blue kicks the little guy up in the air, and then punches Krillin and sends him flying into the wall. Krillin slides down, Blue chuckles, and Bulma is worried about how she will be killed next. Blue notices the Pirate Cave is falling down, and thinks he will have to hurry up with them and find the Dragon Ball. Bulma decides she will have to use her sex appeal to save the day. She calls Blue out and starts flirting with him, giggling and wiggling her ass. Blue yells for her stop being so vulgar, and then she remembers he is gay and hates women. Bulma says she is really a man, but Blue yells that men do not have huge breasts like that, and she runs away. Blue threatens to kill her, and then picks up a huge rock and prepares to send Krillin to the afterlife. Just then, Goku jumps out of the water, and Blue stops what he is doing. Bulma yells for Goku to beat up this Red Ribbon guy who tried to kill them, and Goku says he is going to beat him up for doing this to Krillin. Goku and Blue face-off, and Blue swipes at Goku, but he ducks it and punches Blue in the gut. Once Blue regains his composure, he tries to sweep kick Goku, but Goku jumps over it. Goku kicks off the cave wall and knees Blue in the back of the head. Krillin remarks Goku has gotten stronger since the last World Martial Arts Tournament. Blue starts to get really pissed, and Bulma yells to look out for his eyes. Now Goku can not move, and Blue has got a huge rock again. Appearances Characters *Goku *Bulma *Krillin *General Blue Locations *Earth **Pirate Cave Techniques *Afterimage Technique *I'm The Worst! *Psychic Eyes Gallery Goku arrives in the nick of time.jpg|Goku arrives in the nick of time General Blue paralyzes Goku.jpg|General Blue paralyzes Goku Site Navigation Category:Manga Chapters Category:Dragon Ball Category:General Blue Saga Category:Dragon Ball chapters Category:Dragon Ball manga chapters